


19080809流水账

by Angelfang



Category: Essay - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfang/pseuds/Angelfang





	19080809流水账

2019年8月8日&8月9日  
虽说是实习，但是我只帮忙跑了一次腿，送了个划款单，除此以外一直没有接到过任务，可能是真的年龄太小，没有专业知识，什么也没办法做吧。哦不是，我也不是什么正式的实习生。我是过去“熟悉”，“参观”证券公司的，甚至没有面试。真是太感谢我妈了，把这么好的机会给了我。最大的收获可能就是懂得了我还有很长的路要走，专业知识很重要，还有很多很多东西要学，要改变。坐在那里，我只感觉我是个废物，因为什么也不能做。  
只有被人需要才能体现价值啊。  
就算只是被利用，被当成颗棋子，我也会很快乐吧。


End file.
